Pups and the big Decision
Present gen story by Sportthewolfsky Summary When Sport gets lost in the forest he meets a dog that used to look after him named Kimo. As the two re kindle their friendship, Sport is given the opportunity to leave the paw patrol and live with Kimo. Will Sport stay loyal to his friends or leave the paw patrol for good?... Characters * Sport * Fletcher * Original 6 paw patrol pups * Tundra * Angel * Med * Kimo * more will be added~ Story Sport and Fletcher were having an argument yet again over who was the fastest dog. "Dude I run the track everyday there's no way your faster than me!" Fletcher yelled at the wolf dog. "yeah? Well I've out run the best of hunters, and that's only when I was a pup! Imagine how fast I am now?" Sport yelled back. The two teens continued their shouting match for quiet awhile until they reached a stopping point. '"How about this? Race in the forest! whoever reaches the end of the forest first wins" Fletcher smirked. "Will we follow the trail we made last summer?" Sport asked. "Yup!" Fletcher replied puffing out his chest a little. Tundra, who had been sitting quietly watching Apollo the super pup, turned her head and raised her eyebrows at the two older dogs. "Is this gonna be like the time you had a competition to see who could climb a tree faster and Fletcher ended up with a broken leg?" She asked, smirking at the two older dogs. 'Hey! I only broke my leg because Sport pushed me out of the tree!" Fletcher yelled glaring at his friend. "Nu uh! You fell and I won fair and square!" Sport said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. The two friends argued until they reached the forest and sprinted off at full speed. "Haha he'll never catch up to me now!" He whispered to himself. But as he looked around he noticed he was not on the trail and was in a completely unknown area of the forest. Suddenly he could hear a gun-shot go off behind him. "F-Fletch... A-are you there?" Sport gulped as another two shots went off behind him... This time they seemed much, much closer.. As the gun shots came closer and closer Sport began to run. He tripped and grazed his paw as he could here the shrill bark of a hunting dog. His heart was pounding when he finally came to a little cave. As he hid inside he could hear paw steps outside. He gulped and closed his eyes, knowing what would happen next. "Sport?..." Sport perked his ears and opened his eyes. "K-Kimo?.." He stuttered looking at the big Alaskan Malamute. "What are you doing here?" The wolfdog asked. "I could ask you the same thing" Kimo chuckled. "Er long story..." Sport replied. "I'm a little lost" Kimo smiled at the teen. "C'mon you can wait at my house" He said kindly. "Really? Thanks!" Sport smiled. As they drove back to Kimo's house Sport and Kimo began talking. "So I see you're a hunting dog now?" Sport smirked. "No, not really I just accompany the master just in case" Kimo replied. "So I hear you're part of the paw patrol now" Kimo said. "Yup I'm the sports pup, well, me and my buddy Fletcher and his trainee, Huck," Sport replied scratching behind his ear. When they arrived Sport ran immediately to his favourite old toy, a small basketball. He chased it for awhile, barking and yipping like a little pup. Kimo smiled at the teen. "Just like old times" He said softly. Work in progress... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories